Vegeta The Meaning of being a Saiyan
by Nic01224
Summary: Vegeta X Bulma fic, However when Vegeta wishes for the Saiyans and their planets return things begin to get complicated as the awesome force and power of the Saiyans is once more unleashed upon the galaxy!
1. Meaning of Being a Saiyan

Vegeta-The meaning of being a Saiyan

After Freeza, all those long dormant memories of Vegeta's past rain down upon him like shards of smashed glass, each one causing him pain. Of course no outward sign, he was The Prince of all Saiyans and here, on the planet Earth, it was important not to show it. He watched them all, the fools, grinning inwardly as they tensed on his presence, knowing that one fully charged Galic Gun would end their miserable existence. After Freeza however Vegeta finds himself locking himself the room the women had provided for him, thinking.

"He certainly had his day!" Freeza had said, and long hidden tears slowly creep to the through the mask of cold blooded efficiency. King Vegeta, his father, had died in vain battling Freeza while keeping the Prince hostage. How different things would have been, Vegeta flinches mentally, or should have been. Vegeta and his Father had been close; it was a necessity for the royals for teaching, but their had been a bond that most Saiyans did not have. Vegeta thinks back, through the haze of Freeza's brainwashing that made him ruthless, to his memories on Planet Vegeta.

"Train very hard my son and perhaps, if you prove yourself worthy, you will become a Super Saiyan…"

Had he, the Prince, failed his Father and people? They would have never forgiven him, for being surpassed by…by, rage rose in Vegeta to a boiling point, a low level! A low class warrior had defeated Freeza. Right now Vegeta did not wish to even say that warrior's name. To top that off, there was another Super Saiyan.

Vegeta's fists clenched, locked in his room, he would have to train harder for his Father and his people. He'd not been slacking, but clearly he had proved inadequate. He, the clown, had told Vegeta two things "pure of heart, pure of purpose." and that was it. Any threats were considerably empty, and Vegeta's cheeks burned in shame. He was humbled once and humiliated now.

Training at five hundred times Earth's gravity had damaged him, while simultaneously powering him. Today was the one day he had designated for rest and recovery. The Women, Bulma he corrected himself, had treated him like a servant would have on Vegeta. She brought him food, fixed his equipment and even, I was injured at the time Vegeta thinks, nursed his wounds. Strangely enough this human female, who would usually be considered, and previously had been, beneath him was now the only person in the Universe who cared about him at all. Vegeta had remained relatively cold towards her, perhaps begrudgingly thanking her once, and yet she still waited on him. Well hidden guilt crept into Vegeta as he realised just how unlike his young self he was. That Vegeta was capable of feelings that expanded beyond battle. It scared him that somewhere, only alone with Bulma, these feeling stirred. Whatever would Father say, Vegeta thinks, would he approve? Vegeta's Father had been more tolerant of the low levels than some elites, and even tolerant would be considered harsh by weaker reason. However Vegeta had seen His sons power, and perhaps one day I will have a son of great strength…one day.

A hesitant knock on the door broke his thoughts; Vegeta bit back the urge to snap at whoever it was. He had been very guilty last time he had snapped at caring Bulma, never admitted to it, but still she had known, and more importantly so had he. She didn't stay angry for long with him, forgave him freely without apology which in itself was unusual, even her parents had spoken to him briefly about it. Most importantly of all, she didn't care about the bad things he'd done, she simply didn't want to know, and that Vegeta was thankful for secretly. She had never judged him, had offered him a place to stay and made sure he had a place to train. A more impatient knock this time…

"Yes, who is it?"

Like he needed the answer, the impatience confirmed who it was.

"It's Bulma, open up already Vegeta."

Vegeta growled a little. Why, why oh WHY was she so nice to him, even Vegeta knew he was anti sociable and cold, even by Saiyan standards.

"Why?" The question almost gave away his frustration.

"Open up and you'll find out Prince."

On Vegeta, she'd have been blasted for her tone, casual manner or demand. Possibly all three, but Vegeta wasn't in the mood to execute anyone.

"Alright…"

Vegeta slowly raises himself, pain tearing through him, and opens the door. There she was, holding his meal on a tray, as she usually would. Vegeta's mental guard went up a notch as his heart fluttered a strange feeling for one so alienated with his own emotions. She was beautiful, Vegeta admitted, and not overly muscular which he had never liked about women on Vegeta.

She walked in at once, put the tray of food and drink that brought up his Saiyan appetite a notch, then turned and smiled giving a playful wink.

"I know how much my strong Prince likes and needs his food." Had their been extra emphasis on "my" he wondered?

"I-I'm grateful you bring me this…Bulma."

Bulma's eyes widened momentarily, but she quickly hid her shock and smiled.

"Your welcome, Prince, may I stay?"

Always "Prince", unless they were speaking casually, she showed him respect unlike most of the morons on this planet. He knew that she feared him, but felt no threat at all at this point. Her question, may I stay, in her own house had temporarily shocked him. Trying to sound casual Vegeta gave a slight smile.

"Do as you please."

He sat on the bed, the food temporarily forgotten, as Bulma closed and locked the door. She turned to him, perhaps showing her figure off intentionally. Bulma walked towards Vegeta, a finger on his chest, absurdly over powering. Perhaps he gave in, perhaps he was that weak. Once lying, Vegeta found it hard to get up at all. Without warning she had straddled him, sitting on his muscular stomach. What the heck was this? Slowly, almost cautiously, she works her hands over his chest and up to his face and hair. Vegeta finds himself paralysed in shock, and feels a growing sense of something primal within him. She smiled down, leaned over giving him full view, and popped something in his mouth.

With authority, not entirely false given their situation, she commanded him to chew and swallow it, whispering quite insistently in his ear which only further aroused the Saiyan Prince. He did as she said for a change, and almost instantly felt fully alive and sealed.

"A senzu bean, the last one from the Namek Mission."

Bulma carried on smiling, felt his muscles bulge as his body peaked, no longer aching and riddled with pain. She was sure she felt something else also. She hadn't expected the lonely Prince to allow this with such ease.

Vegeta smiled wide, the first time Bulma had seen it, and years fell off the Saiyan's face. Bulma was awestruck for a moment, but smiled back. Neither of them moved until after Vegeta remained motionless for a long while. Bulma got off him in a slight sulk. She had felt him, guessed his state and what he was thinking and he had guessed it from her, except she had made it obvious.

She turned, but a firm grip stopped her as she reached for the door, and found herself held fast by Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince, a handsome smile, and primal want burned in his eyes. Bulma saw, however something deeper, a love that was rare amongst most men. They were both lonely, and had found each other and their arguments had calmed down lately. He slammed her, without much force considering who he was, against the wall pinning her with his body. Her legs wrapped around him as he lifted her. Their breathing becoming hard and fast, Vegeta kisses Bulma, long and passionately revealing his true want and how much he loved her. It could not be said, it was contradicting what it was to be a Saiyan, but it could be felt. Caressing and writhing as clothes fall, the two entered into bliss as the food and drink lay forgotten on the desk

Hours later, sleeping side by side, Vegeta awoke after their long and amazing love making. Satisfaction and a cocky smirk are evident on his features. They had both never enjoyed themselves so much, both telling each other moments after the final peak of their love. Vegeta rose, stood naked in the darkness, Bulma stirred.

"Bulma…?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Please…don't tell anyone, this is our moment, no one else's."

"Vegeta," surprise that was not so hidden, "If that is what you want…now please, come back to bed. We are not nearly through yet."

Smiling, Vegeta returned to where he felt warm and safe, as they once more began to make love. It was not until mid day that they emerged and got up and ready, exhausted as they were. Only in private was any emotion ever expressed, but Vegeta and Bulma remained with each other since this day forth.

Father, Vegeta thought, I'll have a wife and a grandson that you'll be proud of. I promise, and someday soon I will reclaim the dominance of the name Vegeta and put Him to shame. I will make you, and all Saiyan's proud.


	2. Prince Vegeta's Wish

Vegeta-Vegeta's Wish

**Nick-"The Events told in this story are non-canon but I hope cool enough to be accepted by those that read this. I leave it up to you to decide when they happen!"**

Sitting in his Saiyan space pod Vegeta is awoken by Bulma's voice in his ear and a vapour bath. The cold void of space fitted own mood, cancel out the stars, he was about to do something very risky and dangerous. Dark and brooding Vegeta smiles, just a little, as he hears Bulma speak.

"Time to wake up Prince, you're near your destination, Kami has sent a telepathic message in advance. The people there shouldn't get in your way."

"They had better not," he growled back, allowing his voice to take on the harshness it always did before battle.

"Keep your cool on this one, for me?"

"I'm not promising anything, Bulma."

Bulma sighed and was gone, but Vegeta saw her in his minds eye smiling to herself, lying in bed talking via a communications relay panel. Vegeta could see her stretching in that bed till late morning with little to get up for, which considering her parents wealth was only normal, cat like and waiting for him to return. Following their night of love making they had pretty much made love every night since. It was pure pleasure for the both of them, and Vegeta showed some emotion then. Only if they were completely and utterly alone did he allow emotion to show, and he thought Bulma understood this. Where he was aggressive elsewhere, or usually only in orgasm, Bulma would become animalistic in her passion. Even Saiyan like, he thought, remembering as her nails raked against his back, sometimes drawing blood, while numbing his pain with pleasure that was of course made more pleasurable by the mixing of the two in Vegeta's senses.

Now however now there was nothing, he purged it from his heart at will, and his destination loomed closer. He closed his eyes, tensed and raised his power to average. That should be all that was required.

The ship he was currently in was a true Saiyan space ship, specially requested, and specially made by Bulma. He had guided her through the design and interior and all the basic features. It was essential a ship that was stripped of anything non essential until only engine, seating, piloting computer and water/food/water heater for vapour were left. This ship, like all Saiyan ships, travelled at outrageous speeds, but had amazing structural strength usually demonstrated when landing.

The planet loomed on his view screen as the ship began its landing cycle. Within a minute Vegeta hit the ground and after the ship's computer gave the okay, he was out. Atmospherically the planet was no problem at all, and gravity no longer mattered.

Existing the space ship Vegeta stands tall, stretching, blue under suit and white armour with yellow were his chosen colures. Bulma had crafted the armour well, again with Vegeta's instruction. She had offered him the Saiyan Royal armour but Vegeta had quietly declined, settling for Elite class. According to Bulma this armour was a grade up from the one he had been using previously and could withstand more damage. Bulma also gave the armour stretching properties so that, just in case his tail was ever fixed or decided to grow, he could transform without losing his dignity. That ugly, brutish form held little purpose now if he could go Super Saiyan. He had only done it once, in a rage in space, and was afraid it was a fluke. Still that didn't change the fact he, the Prince of all Saiyans, was third to achieve it. The only other tempting form was to try the fabled Golden Oozaru, said to be the most powerful form in the galaxy for any Saiyan. It was effectively Super Saiyan power times ten. Vegeta gave a blood thirsty grin to himself, one day I'll get Him with that, if I ever get my tail back.

Walking towards the villages on the Planet New Namek, Vegeta hopes that his request had been fulfilled. The powers of the Universe (who He talked to) had given the okay and the Namekians had agreed also as a special favour for Him. He could see them, tensing as they saw him, remembering his last visit. However they dropped their guard and Vegeta smirked, fools he could destroy this planet, but he reigned in his sadistic, destructive and volatile nature. He had come here for the Dragon Balls, and the Namekians had gathered them for him, and they began to summon the Dragon, speaking the password as he approached. They want to make my stay short, after last time, Vegeta laughs to himself.

The Eternal Dragon known as Porunga appeared as the skies of New Namek darkened, dwarfing all that surrounded it, and awesome sight to behold. Vegeta however had wondered and awed once and to do so again was foolish. He wasted no time, yet it was the Elder Namek that spoke first.

"Vegeta, the Namek blood upon your hands has been washed off by your fight against Freeza and your bravery their. However a stain of this blood will always be seen my children, and remembered. We forgive but will never forget."

Old fool, Vegeta thought, if it wasn't for his current purpose he'd be tempted to Galic Gun this planet into dust for fun. Bulma's soothing voice echoed through his head and Vegeta once again reigned in his lust for violence. The Namekians, like his own people, had paid for their arrogance and assumptions and Freeza had been the price paid. Vegeta spoke not a word back to the Elder Namek.

"Vegeta, I know, and have known for a long time your wish and desire. Porunga will grant you the wish, it can be made in one, but no other wishes shall be granted. State clearly the wish you want to be granted clearly and I will tell Porunga."

Vegeta did not hesitate for a second in response "Create the Planet Vegeta as it was before its destruction by Freeza. Resurrect all the Saiyans, including my father the King, and transport them their."

The Elder Namek looked gravely at Vegeta, in both horror and awe, now that the wish had been spoken aloud. True to his word, the old Namekian translated to Porunga. Porunga gave out a roar, or bellow upon hearing the wish. Clearly the Dragon was angered by the scale of the wish, stating it would test the very limits of the powers he was created and imbued with. The Dragon none the less attempted to fulfil the wish and confirmed it had been granted as requested, but that two Saiyans had refused to return.

The Dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls began to scatter. The Elder Namek however, the power he imbued in the balls stretched and seemingly spent, took one final breath and then slumped in his great seat. The Dragon Balls fell about, instead of scattering, as the Namekians looked about in grief and shock. A warrior Namek, however ran forward.

"You have killed our Elder with your selfish desire, and used up his remaining life, your race is a plague to the Universe," The Namek spat, the words were arrows of hatred.

However this hatred fell on impenetrable armour.

"That old fossil was used up anyway; I don't care about him or anything else on this planet!"

The young warrior roared and charged, within a blink of an eye he was gone, casually blasted into nothing by the Saiyan Prince.

"I leave now, stop me and this whole planet is going up in smoke!"

The Namekians, stricken with grief, merely stood and watched him leave for his ship. Sitting in the space pod once again Vegeta feels elation as he inputs the destination.

"Computer, set course for Planet Vegeta, or the area of space it occupied."

The mechanical reply confirmed and obeyed the order. Vegeta spoke into his Communications relay.

"Bulma, Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans are back, I'm heading their now. Expect me back within days, which I will promise you."

With that Vegeta allowed sleep to take him as his ship shot through space heading to his own planet. A wide spectrum of emotions flood Vegeta's heart, but as usual the Saiyan Prince allowed none to show. That is what it was to be a Saiyan, and the Prince of all Saiyans at that…


	3. Long Awaited Arrival Home

Vegeta-Arrival Home

As Vegeta awoke, prompted by the ships onboard and vapour bath, he sees the blood red jewel that the Planet Vegeta was in the galaxy. Its colour was one that well represented its people, blood thirsty and violent. However this was a common misunderstanding by fools. Vegeta scowls in contempt; the Saiyans were never credited for either tactical brilliance or even mastery. While violent most Saiyans were cold in battle, feeling the thrill almost as a separate thing to be enjoyed afterwards, and this is why we were so successful. Unlike that stupid Namek and Nappa, dominated by emotion and completely losing control, hence why they were both dead and worthless.

Vegeta feels a shard of ice in his heart move and cause him pain. He would soon see his father, King Vegeta, and if Vegeta were afraid of seeing anyone it would be him. His choice of what those pathetic humans called a girlfriend or lover, his failure to become the legendary super Saiyan to defeat Freeza, finally, and most importantly, He bested me on Earth. A royal, an Elite, bested by low class scum that had been thrown out of Vegeta because of his weakness. The dark flames of hatred swirled round Vegeta's heart, threatening to become an inferno. How could it be that he, the Prince of all Saiyans, could be outmatched? It defied all logic, and the long held tradition and beliefs of the Saiyan people.

Suddenly as the Planet Vegeta loomed very close on Vegeta's visual display his communications relay burst into life. Vegeta looked at it contemptuously, and then answered allowing the voice on the other end to be heard.

"Saiyan pilot, please identify yourself and your class immediately."

"This is the Prince Vegeta; class Royal-Super-Elite."

"P-prince Vegeta, your highness, welcome to back to Vegeta!"

"Spare me your flattery control, what's the situation on Vegeta?"

"Well sir, the situation is chaos, none of us know what is going on. Last we remember we were with your father the King in Hell. However we were suddenly transported to Vegeta, but we were sure it had been destroyed. One of ours, Bardock, told your father the King to expect two Super Saiyans. One was yourself sir, and the other he did not identify. Your father almost had him executed."

"Tell my father from me to delay any and all action, and to hold an assembly of all Saiyans, even low levels, immediately so this can all be explained. Your Super Saiyan is talking to you now control."

Vegeta couldn't help a smirk at the audible gasps from control, undoubtedly a low level whose very existence was dependent on the moods of the elites. His father, Bardock had tried to fight Freeza, Vegeta had heard the rumours. He would have laughed had it not been such a brave action, elite in nature.

"Control, you may convey the news that two super Saiyans have conquered the Planet Trade and its masters. The Saiyan race can now once more fight in honour instead of serving Freeza like sick loyal dogs!"

"T-that's amazing sir! I'll convey your tidings and message to your father immediately!"

"You have my permission to use the royal comm. Channel, over and out."

Silence once again filled the pod as Vegeta entered his home Planet's atmosphere, bracing himself has the landing pad shot towards him and he landed, as usual, with incredible force. Vegeta wasted no time, jumping out of the pod and running at the once to the throne room. He gave a true smile at the sheer joy of his people as he ran past; at last the Saiyan race had found freedom! The familiar air and buildings that as a boy he had missed surrounded him once again and it is at this moment that Vegeta feels his birth right fully. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and one day all this will be mine-just like it was meant to be.

He entered the throne room as silence entered with him, a constant companion it would seem, as all eyes turned towards him. Vegeta sees, sitting on the throne as he had in his memories and dreams, his father-King Vegeta-stern and proud-holding court once again. Vegeta sees his father eyes widen, shining, was it with pride? Or would the great father-god of his past remerge…No Vegeta inwardly cries, I am more powerful than him by far…but am I wiser?

The King's face did not change as he rose and stood, giving his son the Saiyan Salute nor did it change when Vegeta returned the salute. It was only when Vegeta walked closer that Vegeta saw upon his father's brow the shadow of fear…or was it merely the cloud of the grave that threatened once more to consume the King.

"Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, at last you return to us. We have heard from control of your tidings and orders, they have for the moment been carried out without question. Now I beseech you, explain to myself and the court what events have transpired and how we have returned to our home planet once again?"

The question hung in the air, all eyes on the Saiyan Prince, the story of battles, heartbreak and sorrow was about to begin. The Saiyans had never been a force for freedom, but now the Planet Trade was gone they had finally found their freedom after all. That was the story that was about to be told.


	4. The Super Saiyan's Story

Vegeta-Super Saiyan's story

"Father…well truth be told the Saiyan Race was nearly completely destroyed. At first there was only three us, we still worked for the accursed Freeza, myself, Nappa and a low level Raditz. All three of us trained furiously, conquering many worlds as our power levels grew. However the three of us were not able to take on Freeza and his lackeys, it would have been suicide. For many years we swallowed our humiliation, but fate brought us tidings of a fourth Saiyan called Kakarot. Although Raditz attempted to recruit him Kakarot refused, defeating Raditz and dieing in the process."

The King absorbed this information; a stern expression replaced his original joy.

"A low level called Bardock insisted that Kakarot was a Super Saiyan like your self."

"On Earth he was revived using magical items known as Dragon Balls, he battled and defeated Nappa…and even myself using ancient techniques fabled to be from the Gods themselves."

A shocked gasp seemed to spread across the gathering of Saiyans, the King silenced them with an angry glare. Vegeta could not meet his father's gaze. It was clearly his fathers rage was at Vegeta's failure, but Vegeta carried on in the hope his father would be pleased with his other accomplishments.

"Kakarot spared my life as I retreated to Freeza's base to be healed, my tale refused to regenerate; I was left humiliated and defeated. However Freeza discovered a planet known as Namek also had Dragon Balls, he spied on my scouter, and he set off there on a quest for immortality. I set off there also, hoping to gather the Dragon Balls first and wish for eternal life, thus allowing me to defeat Freeza. However Earthlings also came to Namek in the hope of resurrecting their dead warriors. I defeated Cui, Dodoria and Zarbon but Freeza summoned the Ginyu force. I allied myself with the Earthlings and eventually Kakarot, and defeated the Ginyu Force. In the end only Freeza remained and I battled him, with the Earthlings minus Kakarot, up to his fouth transformation."

A cheer erupted from the Saiyans, chants of Vegeta filled the hall, but King Vegeta only gave a small smile before silencing those present. The King looked awestruck.

"Freeza…transforms?"

"His fourth form was nearly the equivalent of a Super Saiyan, I was no match for it and was killed, but I ordered Kakarot to fight on-as did you and Bardock later on. Kakarot became a Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza. The Dragon Balls were then used, resurrecting me, an I was transported to Earth where I trained furiously, eventually becoming a Super Saiyan along with Kakarot."

"My Son, although part of me dislikes the fact you have been bested by this Kakarot, you have none the less achieved great things which I and the Saiyan race are proud of. I have guessed it was the Dragon Balls that brought us back from the dead…Zorn, bring Bardock here immediately.

"Yes my King."

The door of the throne room burst open suddenly, Kakarot striding forward with another low level running ahead.

"My gracious King, I told this low level not to interrupt but he ignored me sir."

"Then you are weak and have no purpose!"

Vegeta stood aside as his father's patience broke, an execution beam slammed into the low level as he was blasted into oblivion with a scream. Vegeta saw his father grin, evidently he had missed being able to execute the incompetent.

Kakarot strode forward, shocked but undeterred.

"Hey Vegeta, long time no see! Bulma said you were heading here so I came in the other space ship. Wow…this is the Saiyan throne room, so that man who looks suspiciously like you is…"

"The King of all Saiyans low level, it's clear you know nothing of your people having addressed my Son in such a casual tone. However your transgressions will be put a side for the moment, your father is on his way…"

Vegeta saw Kakarot's stunned face and smiled, the poor moron was feeling the awe and pride of Saiyan heritage for the first time. Now like Vegeta, Kakarot too had to confront his father. His father spoke once more, his voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"The Saiyans will once again wage war on the universe! Honour, resources and power are ours for the taking!"

There was a huge cheer, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta smile sadistically, anticipating the fun that was coming their way. Vegeta noted, with some surprise, that even the pure hearted Kakarot had a small smile upon his face.


	5. Battle for the Galaxy!

Vegeta-The Meaning of Being a Saiyan-Battle for the Galaxy

Vegeta-The Meaning of Being a Saiyan-Battle for the Galaxy

Vegeta's pod screamed through the battle that raged above Cold Number 001, the heart of the Planet trade, at an almost insane speed. Vegeta sat silent, arms folded as his eyes flicked over the display. The display, a scouter effectively, gave him power indications and personal data on every warrior present on the battle field. However it also gave technology readings and ship schematics. Naturally after months at war with the Planet Trade this was essential for eliminating capital ships that the Planet Trade so loved to use. Vegeta remembered when he was still small, all of the Cold family had been absent due to a particularly dangerous uprising by a very powerful far off race. Vegeta had thought the Planet they had been ordering to be safe. It was only when the saucer shaped capital ship, a Planet Destroyer, opened that Vegeta saw the truth, a bomb made to replicate a death ball was dropped. Within minutes it was dust, and that could not happen to any of the newly built Saiyan Ships, as Saiyans could not breath in space, and therefore it was essenrial they landed intact.

A huge explosion burst in fiery anger before Vegeta's gaze, another saucer ship went crashing down to the Planet's surface in an explosion visible from where even he was. The Saiyans were bombing the Planet with its own ships. Here however at the heart of the once mighty Planet Trade there were thousands of the Planet Destroyers and space stations that covered the space surrounding the Planet. To Vegeta's eyes it was like watching the slow destruction of a monstrous mechanical web, and Vegeta's purpose here was to destroy the cancer at its heart. Getting there however was frustrating, he simply could not get through yet. Vegeta's hand raised to his Scouter, now exclusively for communication purposes, and hailed the nearest Saiyan Starship Commander with barely contained fury. Vegeta and his father had simply created a hierarchy that mirrored Saiyan ground forces with the same three tier blood levels. The hailed Elite Answered.

"Prince Vegeta, Admiral Zorn reporting Sir!"

Zorn, his father's chief advisor and friend was the Supreme Admiral of the Saiyan Space Navy. He was lucky that he was held in King Vegeta's heart, because Vegeta was now strongly thinking of having Zorn's tail removed when they arrived on Vegeta.

"Zorn, what in the galaxy is taking you so long at wiping out the orbital defences?"

"Well sir, to put it simply we are stuck in our ships."

"What!?"

"The ships weapons just aren't as powerful as our Ki blasts on land."

"And your solution to this problem?"

"We withdraw, and you sir being the strongest, land on the Planet and destroy them from within Sir."

"Ah, so once I land you want me to blast through the atmosphere and clear your landing."

"Yes Sir."

"Have you forgotten yourself Zorn?"

"Sir…?"

"We are Saiyans! I don't care whether this battle lasts a hundred years, we are doing this the Saiyan way, we sit tight and we win. I'm reprogramming my pod to return to your ship, this is pointless."

"Sir yes sir!"

As the communication ended Vegeta felt his anger surge, the opportunity for him to land was next to non existent, and this battle could well last for months. The Prince of Saiyans was reduced to waiting constantly and Vegeta was beginning to think it might be best if he had never bothered trying to lead this attack. Another blinding flash from in front of his pod, Planet Trade Soldiers being simultaneously burned, suffocated and exploding, sometimes they froze as they did becoming tiny crystals formed from blood. Vegeta keyed in the new coordinates, being careful not to punch straight through the on board computer, as Zorn's flagship The King's Wrath came into view. Its Ki imitators flared and shot forth in a constant bombardment, the gunners switching targets constantly, as Vegeta got close he could see the cannons moving.

The in space landing was the most bizarre of all Bulma's inventions. Thousands of magnetic grapples shot from the King's Wrath, clamping onto Vegeta's pods hull. Each was of varying length so as his own engines went into reverse and eventual power down he gradually stopped. As each grapple reached its limit another compensated and his ships kinetic energy was slowly absorbed. Finally after a minute of impatiently tapping his foot his ship was dragged into the pod launcher, ready to be cleaned, serviced and repaired.

Although a few Elite's waited to welcome him on board Vegeta immediately barked an order to be left alone and to continue the offensive. Marching with an air of dignity and power Vegeta headed to his quarter's aboard the ship, where his future Queen awaited him. He would to talk to her and possibly allow himself to indulge in desires for her flesh to relieve the stress and frustration that had accumulated within him over the days he'd been out on the front line. Bulma would be waiting for him, she was always loyal in this way, and Vegeta simply could not wait to be taken to the bliss that was reached when they made love. That awaited him, and as he gets closer to his quarters Vegeta's worries melt away like the victims of Ki blast do, little by little and bit at a time until their was no worry left.


	6. The Pressure of War

Vegeta-The Meaning of being Saiyan-Pressures of War

Vegeta-The Meaning of being Saiyan-Pressures of War

Vegeta finds the familiar scent of perfume soothing as the door to his quarters finally open, the seconds long ID check seeming too long and Vegeta had almost blasted the machine with impatience. The Planet Trade had been thought conquered, but the Saiyans had never known the location of the Planet Trades core planet and high command. The Cold family kept that a secret, but the Saiyans found it eventually after crushing world after world in a mission of vengeance. Vegeta thought that members of the Cold family had been exterminated, but now old doubt resurfaced. Freeza and the rest dwelled in his memory like a waking nightmare, the pain of the Death Beam and his humiliation, never again.

Vegeta strides through the doorway after becoming lost in his thoughts, discontent with the situation developing at the Planet Trade's last bastion, were it had likely all begun long ago. Vegeta noted Bulma was in the kitchen area, his advanced Saiyan senses detected she was making herself a hot drink, having spent all day working on improving Saiyan battle armour and other war devices. Bulma did this largely to prove a point and out of boredom. Simply put, Bulma loved making, and when the Saiyan's had initially mocked a _human woman_ they were awed by her inventions and had grown to respect her. Vegeta had not intervened knowing Bulma wanted to earn his race's respect. She had gone beyond proving herself and the King had allowed her to accompany Vegeta wherever he may go as a reward, but had expressed the hope that she would continue to make things. Vegeta himself had been awed, silently of course, as his love grew greasy and dirty toiling over machinery with hands that hypnotised him with their speed and accuracy. Bulma washed immediately afterwards, only when the job was done did she feel conscious of her appearance, something that normally preoccupied her thought to some degree or another.

Vegeta threw himself into one of the chairs and sat bent, fists clenched. Why couldn't they break through, they attacked constantly but the Planet Trade's core world was almost impenetrable with numerous defences and a seemingly infinite supply of ships. Once down on the Planet they could transform and that would be the end, if only they could reach it. Vegeta noted Bulma enter the room, see him and stop in shock, she likely saw a war withered shell of what she was used to. War didn't bother or drain him, frustration and rage did. To his surprise Vegeta smiled all the same at Bulma now beaming face. Leaving her drink on the nearby table of the sparsely decorated royal quarter she ran at him and within moments Bulma was on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and gazing into the Prince's eyes.

"Any luck today Vegeta?"

"No."

"Well sorry for asking Prince."

"You don't understand a Saiyan needs…"

"Vegeta…"

Bulma's hand raised to Vegeta's cheek, silencing and caressing it. She could tell he hadn't been fighting because Vegeta's uniform still smelled like the new space pod he'd been in all day. After he'd trained he would be drenched with sweat and pant with fatigue, this excited Bulma, but seeing Vegeta with such pent up frustration excited her more. She alone could channel it, give it purpose and release it, that excited her because of the sheer potential she saw. Seeing Vegeta like this, with her hand resting on his cheek, was like watching a something stretch to its very limits until it finally released. He would release and then keep going and going until neither could continue. Vegeta had remarked that Bulma's appetite in this department, and endurance was as good as if not better than the average Saiyan woman. Bulma had turned red at the remark, but Vegeta had consoled her by saying her appetite for him only proved she loved him as did his appetite for her.

Vegeta felt Bulma press against him, rubbing herself up against him, her hands around his neck again or massaging the muscles she found tensed there. She held her head back a moment, revealing to Vegeta her more than ample breasts. Vegeta delighted at her beuty, felt his own hands grip her ass and thighs, pressing her even closer. Bulma giggled a little.

"Vegeta…anyone could tell you've had a very hard time lately. For once just enjoy yourself out here. Your not fighting so why not enjoy me instead?"

The Saiyan bestiality filled his mind, animalistic with primal urges and desires. The images and desires it conjured were enough to excite him, Bulma rhythmic rubbing against him only furthered this excitement. Vegeta sighed with pleasure and kissed her, the love he could only express any emotion for in private. Bulma was the only one other than his father who brought light into his life, and now she was undoing his armour until the muscle finally lay open to her touch. Her hands caressed him, his check and back with a massaging quality. A single finger told him to stay put as his love stood up, snd modelled for him. Teasing him for every drop of desire she was worth she slowly and sensuously stripped in front of him, seeing how long the Prince of Saiyans could deny himself and his instincts.

It took until Bulma was nearly completely nude, revealed to him. It was only then with a half animal growl that her had almost leapt at her, pinning her against the wall, biting lightly and licking and sucking at her. His hands were a tempest that unleashed pleasure upon her, his breath the thunder of his passionate storm. After a long time of grinding and caressing and play with tongues and lips Bulma felt Vegeta slide into her. They had both screamed, climaxed many times and exhausted themselves by the end. They staggered into bed, both breathless and nearly drenched, holding each other close. Th scent of deorderent and perfume rose lightly from their bodies and Vegeta new in the aftermath of bliss what to do. He had to show his commitment and love, a question would prove it.

"Bulma…will you marry me?"

A shuddering gasp escaped Bulma, as she looked at him, her eyes sparkling with joy and his with a rare puppy dog hope.

"Yes, but I'll be needing rings."

"What!?"

"Its how its done on Earth, an engagement ring before you marry and a Wedding Ring afterward."

"Rings…how bizarre." Vegeta's statement echoed the time Bulma had given him a pink shirt to wear.

Bulma burst out laughing, Vegeta's jaw briefly tightened before he realised the key part of the conversation had been forgotten. She had said yes, Vegeta gave her a true smile and just for once his eyes shined with a fiery joy. For once they were at peace without squabbling or jibing each other. Bulma smiled back, assured by his own show of emotion. She had straddled him quickly and Vegeta smiled an eager smile as he heard her whisper in his ear.

"After tonight, and because I love you, I'm sure we can manage at least a few more hours of fun before we are comatose with exhaustion."

Once again they entered bliss, a place neither could reach or had reached without each other. Two beings who had never before felt so complete and content, Vegeta had forgotten all about the battle, and finding peace and contentment with Bulma was truly a fulfilling thing indeed and the Saiyan Prince in his heart that she felt the same.


	7. Purification of Battle

Vegeta-The Meaning of Being a Saiyan-Purification of Battle

Vegeta-The Meaning of Being a Saiyan-Purification of Battle

Vegeta awoke to the chiming of his nearby Scouter, a noise that in itself was quiet, but he had grown to and had been taught to here it above all other sounds. With quiet movements, like one on a stealth mission Vegeta head towards that noise. Once well clear of the bedroom he answered quietly, his usual harsh tone was a sleep clouded murmur.

"Prince Vegeta here, what is it control?"

"Sir, the defences around the Planet Cold 001 have begun to collapse. If your highnesses strike force is ready then now would be the time to prepare to break through sir."

"Okay control, I'll assemble my team and we will launch within the next ten minutes."

Vegeta grinned; the passion for battle shook of the mantle of sleep. Vegeta had no time to shower so like any Saiyan soldier a vapour bath would have to suffice. Vegeta knew of two Saiyans who would prove interesting to battle alongside with. Two Saiyans who probably despised him, but whom as battle companions they could have no closer links. Despite the abrupt nature of the ending of their triad, Vegeta was sure that his comrades would still obey him. Raditz and Nappa of course were his chosen strike team, in Hell their powers had grown like most beings that went there, though naturally Vegeta was the strongest. The three Saiyans had conquered many Planets while working for Freeza and so were perfectly capable of taking down this one, any backup could arrive within seconds once there Capital Ships were in the upper atmosphere. Vegeta felt no guilt over the deaths of his comrades; they had not been powerful enough and had died because of this. Yes, killing Nappa had filled Vegeta with sadistic glee at the time, but looking back would Nappa have been able to live as a cripple. Vegeta knew in his heart of hearts that any Saiyan would have rather died than that.

Vegeta slid into his jumpsuit, slid his armour over it and felt the familiar hugging sensation as it moulded to his body shape, and once more he became The Prince of all Saiyans. Battle hardened, cold, efficient and utterly ruthless in battle these were the emotions that spur Vegeta on always in battle. The armour merely affirmed the warrior blood that Vegeta knew to be flowing through his veins. The blood of a Saiyan royal who's might was unmatched in the Universe. Finally the teachings of his father had reached the inevitable conclusion, despite the struggle to get there, no being in Universe could have endured his training, and certainly no being could ever be a match for a pure blooded Super Saiyan.

Vegeta ran towards the hanger, the door slid open and their waiting by their own pods were Nappa and Raditz. Their eyes widened as they saw Vegeta approach, Vegeta saw a vain pop out on Nappa's head, likely the old Saiyan was fuming and only just containing himself. Raditz remained absolutely neutral, averting his gaze from Vegeta. Vegeta scowled, displeased at Nappa's attitude in particular.

"Well, why so angry Nappa?"

"You killed me Vegeta!"

A shout of rage, Vegeta had prepared himself for this. He wasn't killing Nappa a second time so he chose to dress down the so called mighty Nappa.

"You were a helpless cripple Nappa, humbled and bested by a low class Saiyan warrior who had embarrassed and shamed you. I put you out of your misery; better me than Dodoria or Zarbon once Freeza caught wind of your uselessness. You were wished back were you not?"

Nappa's eyes widened suddenly, and he seemed to calm down after hearing Vegeta's explanation. It made sense to all three Saiyans, and both appeared to share Vegeta's moral code. Nappa spoke more calmly now.

"Gee Vegeta, I guess your right. They'd have tortured me and humiliated me as soon as you took off on a new mission, and I'd never have been able to fight again with a broken back. Guess I'll fight by your side and prove my worth again Sir."

"Good, I want to give this particular Planet and extra good beating with you by my side, you up for it too Raditz?"

Raditz eyes widened at been addressed directly by Vegeta, usually Nappa and Vegeta ignored or occasionally paid attention to Raditz. Vegeta saw shame however in Raditz's features.

"Prince Vegeta, I always tried my best to fight with You and Nappa but I was always out of your league and nothing more than a low level."

"My views on Saiyan blood class have been forced to change recently; if you truly did your best then I could not have asked more of you. Besides your brother Kakarot showed himself to be as powerful as me, maybe you and Nappa can catch up with us."

Raditz nodded and gave a small smirk which Vegeta for once returned, the passion for battle burned in all three of the Saiyan's eyes. All three were ready to head to the Planet Cold 001 and take vengeance on the Planet Trade for ever trying to exploit and destroy the Saiyans. They climbed into their Saiyan Space Pods and blasted off towards the Planet's surface. Their falling Space Pods through the atmosphere would spell doom for every living thing on the Planet below, at last the end of the war between the Saiyan's and the Planet Trade that had ravaged many worlds and scarred the galaxy was coming to an end.


	8. The All Consuming Fire of War

Vegeta-The Meaning of Being a Saiyan-Fire's of War

Vegeta-The Meaning of Being a Saiyan-Fire's of War

Vegeta and his comrades leapt out of the Saiyan Space Pods immediately upon landing, Ki blasts screaming through the air as they did. The Saiyans laughed as the Ki blasts hit them, and dissolved into smoke and sparks. These pathetic enemies were using Ki Guns and were obviously the runts of the litter when it came to the Cold Family's Private Army. Their Scouters even exploded while measuring the three Saiyan's powers and it was clear to both sides that these foot soldiers were completely outclassed. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz smirked and Nappa spoke first.

"Gee I think you guys burned the dirt off my armour."

"Yes Nappa, my armour is quite clean and warm on this desolate world. Guess we owe them a thank you," Raditz laughed back, thrilled to be finally considered one of the team rather than a tag along.

The band of soldiers seemed too terrified to respond, Vegeta walked a step forward and noticed the men in front of him flinched, their Guns useless in their hands. Vegeta spoke clearly.

"On behalf of my comrades and of course from myself and the Saiyan race I Thank You!"

With those words the Prince extended his arm, yet no blast issued forth. Instead a small explosion vaporised the soldiers where his arm was aimed, they barely had time to scream. The three Saiyans laughed at them, soldiers squealing like scared animals. They should be scared Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hey Vegeta," Nappa said while not quite in control of his mirth, "I take it we are destroying this Planet the fun way yes?"

"Of course Nappa, just because they use Death Ball's doesn't mean we have to. We'll take our time and enjoy this trip."

That suddenly flared and old memory in Vegeta's brain as Freeza had said "Really a whole day!?" to Zarbon after he and his comrades had destroyed Chic after three days of fun. That freak Freeza didn't like the battle as the Saiyan's did, Freeza just killed things quickly. Vegeta always thought if life was to be savoured, then so too was ending life and so his opponents always met a worthy end.

"Okay, Nappa, Raditz, lets head to the Palace if its still here…"

Vegeta trailed off as he flew into the air looking around. The whole Planet was like a Salt Lake-sterile, baron and devoid of all its natural inhabitants. Merely white salt as far as the eye could see. It seemed most of the other members of Freeza's species had been wiped out, probably by the Cold Family so they could never be challenged, just like they did to us Saiyans. It made Vegeta sick. Exterminating a Planet during war or conquest was very different from simply destroying for no reason. No honour could be found in that "Theirs no stinking honour in any of this, Kakarot." He had said and he had been right. Most of the missions they were sent on had been bland and pointless, the three Saiyan's rarely saw the jewels of their conquest and just received scraps flung from Freeza's throne like dogs.

"Theirs no fun here Prince Vegeta, just these weak soldiers and a long neglected base."

"Yes Raditz," Vegeta replied, "Once again the Cold Family's arrogance is costing them dearly. They must have had most of their army off world and we've already taken care of that. What a disappointment-especially after all that Space Resistance we encountered."

The chill, lifeless wind blew and coldly caressed Vegeta's skin. He was wondering what to do with the dead world, until his senses flared at a distant power level. Distant as it was it was large even by his standards. Perhaps they had found Coola, Freeza's brother, ready to make his last stand where the Cold Empire had first begun so long ago.

"Come on men, I sense a power level, to the old Royal Palace!"

The three Saiyan's took off, becoming more appalled by the Planet by the second. Vegeta had never arrived at an inhabited world to find nothing. Finding the power level was the last hope of finding something fun on this world and Vegeta hoped it was indeed Coola. The long derelict Palace filled the horizon, as they hovered over where the roof had evidently been. There, slumped in the throne, was Coola. Thin and war worn, yet still arrogant and defiant as he looked up at them. His eyes widened.

"You Saiyan Monkey's dare!?"

He stood up and floated upwards until he was facing them.

"Killing you will be some compensation for the death of an Empire Monkey. I hope your father dies of grief when he hears you are dead. I will destroy you!"

With that Coola began to power up, as the Saiyans did also. Their energies surrounded them, shaking the very Planet itself beneath them. The battle of the ages in this Galaxy was about to begin, the long delayed battle of final vengeance would finally be settled once and for all. Vegeta smirked, Coola had no idea just what he was dealing with.


	9. Killing the Cold, Another Super Saiyan?

Vegeta-Meaning of being a Saiyan-Killing the Cold

"You Monkey scum. My brother should have exterminated you all. I always warned him keeping you like a pet was dangerous," Coola screamed, rage and pride boiling over as the Ki storm surrounding his body intensified. After a short while the storm ceased, Coola's aura was now a steady torrent of energy that illuminated his body with an eerie red light, a reflection of his evil heart and insatiable appetite for cruelty.

"Your brother was a fool, as are you. He left the stongest Saiyan's alive out of mere necessity. Or perhaps, as I suspect, it was weakness. Your family wallowed in decadence, getting fat while we Saiyans battled endlessly becoming stronger. I almost feel I should thank you."

Vegeta laughed a little, it was always good to have a few words before a fight. It built up the tension of battle that most Saiyans were addicted to. His muscles tightened as Vegeta's heart pounded in his chest. Vegeta had come back from death, as had all Saiyans for this moment, this final battle. They had cut the cancer from all the planet's, every part of the Cold Empire and its dominions and tributaries. Coola was the final tumour, the last cancer at the heart of the universe. It was time to it out, once and forever more.

Coola attacked first, unable to control himself any longer. It was a fast, flying head but that Freeza had employed. Vegeta dodged effortlessly, _how boring, _and punished the mediocre attack with a massive punch into Coola's gut. The breath rushed out of Coola's mouth, Nappa and Raditz leap into the fray. They were slower than Cooler, but while he was stunned they pounded him-Nappa slamming his fit into Coola back sending him plummeting into Raditz's knee which landed expertly into Coola's temple. Vegeta watched, eyes shining with glee, as Nappa unleashed Giant's Storm attack. The smoke cleared slowly, Coola appeared burned, bruised and scared from the smoke. He was trembling with rage at his humiliation, yet slowly an insane fire grew in the aliens eyes, a cackle issuing forth. Vegeta was horrified, Coola's power was growing at an insane rate. Suddenly, with great urgency Vegeta gave a cry.

"Raditz, Nappa get off planet immediately, he's transforming!"

The two Saiyan warriors were struck out of their mirth then followed Vegeta orders, Vegeta himself knew that he would now have to reveal his own transformation in turn. Coola's body was expanding, his head becoming horned and unrecognisable, his eyes a burning red. His entire body was bulking muscle, the legendary Fifth transformation, Vegeta noticed Coola was just a sliver below a Super Saiyan. _When Kakarot fought Freeza he knew his Super Saiyan powers were undeveloped and thus him and Freeza had been virtually equal, we've both honed ours now. You and I Kakarot dwarf all other powers in the universe._

Coola began to control himself again, towering over Vegeta. It was almost as though he expected Vegeta to cower in fear before him. Vegeta once again mocked him.

"Even after that transformation your still nothing to a Super Saiyan."

"You Saiyan's cling onto the ghost of a legend that your mythical Super Saiyan will come and kill me. I've seen a real Super Saiyan, this one has no interest save destruction I assure you."

"You expect me to believe there's a Super Saiyan running loose around the Universe that isn't me or Kakarot?"

"Ahhh," Coola said as his voice changed, satisfaction sweet as poison honey as Vegeta's ignorance was revealed to him. "So there is something you have failed to see, the Universe is kinder than I believed. Even if I fail the doom of all your people and this miserable Universe gets ever closer."

With that they leapt at each other once again, a flurry of kicks and punches from both warriors as they darted around, far too quick for the eye to see. Coola had the upper hand, his tail sweeping Vegeta and attempting to impale him. Vegeta was winded, great cracks appeared in his armour from the force of the stab. Coola laughed, a Ki Saucer Blade erupting into flame on his hand, he slashed quickly but the Saiyan Prince dodged, countered as he soared above the flash, only to flip and release a Galick Gun beam. It was nowhere near its full potential, Coola swiped the attack away and it exploded with a flash in the far distance.

Coola was still below Vegeta as continued to float upward. If Coola followed it would leave him open to attack and thus Coola's only option was to use energy blasts. The blood red ruby eyes burned with rage as Cooler held up one finger, a spark of energy at the tip. Within seconds the spark had become a ball, then a miniature Sun about the size of a small moon. It was, Vegeta knew, Coola's last gambit. Most of energy had gone into that single attack, such was the malice and hatred in his heart. Vegeta extended his own palm as the Dead Ball began soared towards him with all the speed Coola's will could give it. Vegeta charged, safe for a good few seconds, as he transformed. Golden Energy shined from his form as his eyes turned emerald green, it was an effortless transformation. His body was surrounded by Ki, golden in colour as it represented the purity of battle. Vegeta laughed quietly, the Death Ball looming closer from below as it consumed most of his sight of the Planet below. Vegeta felt the heat of the air around him grow as the sun like ball of energy hurtled at him, seemingly huge and yet he smiled, laughing at Coola's last ditch effort to eliminate him.

"You fool Coola, I am THE Super Saiyan! Super Big Bang Attack Fire!"

At that moment something rarely seen in a battle occurred, Vegeta's energy ball launched forward, bigger than the Death Ball, as Vegeta focused his will. This was the exhausting effort for both warriors, Vegeta's mighty Saiyan pride against Coola's inconceivable fury. Beads of sweat appeared on Vegeta's brow at the strain, with a scream Vegeta unleashed even more Super Saiyan power. With a blinding shine of the Golden Light it exploded like a immense arrow in Vegeta's mind, a similar rush of power to that as a Saiyan on a full moon. Vegeta felt Coola's will break, his Death Ball _absorbed_ by Vegeta Big Bang Attack, the miniature sun descended now upon Coola. It gained momentum as it fell, Vegeta knew an attack of such magnitude was unblockable. Coola knew it too but Vegeta saw his attack halt for a second, as Coola attempted to block anyway. For a moment, just a moment, the attack slowed giving Coola time to declare whatever words he chose his last.

"You…you think my death will make a difference Vegeta. The destruction of the Saiyan race is assured, it will come about by a Saiyan's hand…its so deliciously…ironic."

Vegeta heard more insane laughter followed by a blood curdling scream, Vegeta detonated the ball early so it didn't blow up the planet before his royal presence as off world. Yet despite the glee of victory Coola's words gnawed at Vegeta's heart. _Our doom will come by one of our own race…but who, Kakarot wouldn't and neither would I, Coola's chunk of the Cold Empire lay in the West of the Universe. What Saiyan could possibly have such monstrous power to be THE true Super Saiyan…_

"Hey Vegeta," Vegeta's scouter blinked to life as it received the transmission, "Kakarot has just boarded our ship. Says he has important news."

"Alright Nappa, tell Kakarot to expect me within a few minutes. I've cleared up Saiyan business on this world, I think I'd have enjoyed the fight if I hadn't outclassed Coola so much. Anyway he's dead, the war is over. Communicate to my father and tell him I'll be speaking to him shortly."

"Yes Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta laughed once the Scouter indicated Nappa was no longer on the line, even that buffon used formalities when it struck him to remember. Vegeta ran to his Space Pod, looked over the desolate world as he jumped in, kept the hatch open as he ascended into low atmosphere. Extending an arm he shot a very thin beam into the planet, into its core. Immediately it began to explode. Vegeta close the hatch, racing towards his Saiyan Capital Ship with immense sped, the planet exploding behind. He gave a smile to the nothingness off space, the endless stars, as it illuminated the space behind him for a second, exploded silently in the vacuum and vanished from his space chart.

"Computer, Private Comm Line to Prince Vegeta's Quarters."

"_Linked conformed Prince……………"Bulma" receiving._

"Bulma, its over. You an I are going back to Vegeta, maybe back to Earth for a while. I'll enjoy this peace, however much it should bore my Saiyan Warrior instincts, if we share it together." Vegeta was sure he wasn't supposed to act like he actually cared for Bulma but the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"V-Vegeta..," there was a pause as though she was considering what to say, Vegeta sharp hearing could hear her breathing down the line, "Okay Vegeta…finally we can just go home for a while. Oh and Goku said he'll meet you in the Training Area."

"Alright Bulma, I'm nearly home now."

With that the communication ended as Vegeta felt a thrill of excitement, Kakarot was waiting the Training Area and that meant only one thing. The two Super Saiyan's were going to have a battle, as comrade or possibly friends, but it would be a battle nonetheless. There are only two Super Saiyan's, you and I Kakarot. With a slow grin he thought, nearing the hanger, lets hope the Training Area holds together this time…


	10. Super Saiyan Showdown!

Vegeta-Meaning of being a Saiyan-Super Saiyan Showdown!

The whole ship began to shake as the two strongest beings in the Universe powered up. Vegeta and Goku's golden ki auras illuminated the room as though heavenly lighter were descending on them. It reflected off the smooth metal of the training from till it glared, almost blinding the two warriors. Saiyan's loved a challenge.

Vegeta and Goku ran, slamming into each other with super sonic force as their energy exploded from them at the impact. The two grinned, Vegeta's sadistic smile a mirror of Goku's calm enjoyment. Vegeta unleashed a flurry of punches, finishing with a mighty knee but Goku stood firm, countering with a sweep that Vegeta hoped over. They both unleashed a charged ki bolt, the everything solving counter attack, as the two huge power collided both Vegeta and Goku were blown back, Goku launching another quick blast which Vegeta swiped back at him with some contempt.

"Really now Kakarot, theirs no need to be so boring."

"Being so privileged I thought you might be going soft."

"Why you…!"

Lost in a state of half humour and half rage Vegeta soared forward, his right hand becoming and orb of energy as he slammed it into Goku's chin. Goku flew upwards, surprised as he was by the much improved Vegeta. A human head would have been a crushed, charred ruin but Goku turned his head to reveal he had a light bruise if that. Not to be out shone by the Prince, Goku used an attack he hadn't used for a long time. It was the simple but effective Ki cannon, a weaker attack enriched with Super Saiyan energy. It was a nearly invisible wave, perhaps the slightest golden glow gave it away. It hit Vegeta, wrapped around him in a burning embrace as the force pushed him back. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes gleamed with a dangerous fire as he chuckled to himself, Goku backed off upon hearing it as he was always wary of Vegeta in battle training or not.

"Kakarot…how much energy do you think it would take for me to blast you unconscious, get Bulma, get to my pod and blow up the ship?"

"Erm-"

"I'll give you the answer…Super Galick Gun!!"

Goku's eyes widened as the monstrous, destructive energy shot forward towards him. It dwarfed Goku, it was many times bigger than the beam Vegeta had said could destroy the Earth. All this and more went through Goku's mind, yet he answered with a beam of his own. The Kamahameha wave was the opposite of a Galick Gun, the red Ki represented anger, great emotion and possibly evil intent. The blue Ki represented peace, harmony and righteous anger. The beams met in a fantastic display of colour, both Saiyan's gritting their teeth and smirking. Vegeta gave a scream and his beam seemed to surge with renewed vigour and strength, Goku was losing. Simply put, using a Kaiokan would be suicidal in the Super Saiyan state. Goku's Super Kamahameha had never failed him, but it seemed like just this once it might. All of a sudden a voice seemed to invade their battle thoughts, Vegeta realised Bulma had likely been trying to get their attention a while now.

"Guys you have to stop-the ship just can't take the strain!"

Vegeta and Goku gently powered down, their beams becoming weaker until they fizzled out without so much as a bang. Vegeta scowled at the monitor, he had been winning. His fury was almost enough to blast the monitor and try to batter Kakarot whether he was ready or not. No, the image of his wife slowly but surely calmed these thoughts. However Veget's voice harboured anger and frustration when he spoke.

"What do you mean it _can't_ take the strain!?"

"Well maybe if you two weren't Super Saiyan's it would, but you two have already caused enough damage to the ships structural integrity that it will need major repairs when we get back. Nice work guys."

"Don't you dare be sarcastic with me woman! It's a Saiyan's right to battle when he chooses."

"There we go with the sexism again."

"This is absurd, I'm a Saiyan Prince!"

"I'm your wife, get used to it."

Vegeta was utterly speechless, Goku gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged. Chi Chi wasn't known to be sympathetic to his combat needs either. Growling to himself as Bulma went off screen the Prince stormed off, denied of his victory. Goku almost felt sorry for him, but when Vegeta was gone he laughed to himself. The mighty Vegeta humbled by an Earthling, who'd have believed it.

_Hey Goku…GOKU!!!_

_Oh Hi King Kai_

_Goku I have something very important to say so listen. What do you call a Saiyan Prince who's been roasted by his wife?_

_Erm…I dunno tell me King Kai._

_A roasted Vegetable! Get it…ROASTED VEGETABLE!!!_

Goku have a groan at the terrible, awful pun that had King Kai in helpless hysterics. That joke could very well depress Goku for months.

_Your coming along great King Kai. Was that all?_

_As just a Saiyan you'd think you'd treat a King like me with some respect Goku!_

_Gee I'm sorry King Kai_

_Alright then Goku, here goes. Coola wasn't lying to Vegeta when he told him about a third and very powerful Super Saiyan. The Golden light that descends upon the East galaxy is the glow of the Angel of Death. Beware Goku, Vegeta and you must unite if this other Super Saiyan is to be stopped…the Saiyan Prince will not let you help him unless in dire need. Be careful Goku, Vegeta's pride may be deadly to himself but now the whole Galaxy hangs on the pride in the Prince's heart. He will need you Goku, or he will sacrifice all to stand alone._

King Kai's voice faded out. Goku wished the Deity had saved his joke till last, Goku might have laughed at it after that particularly grave news. I should probably tell Vegeta he thought, Goku's stomach rumbled, after dinner!


	11. Bad Dreams

Vegeta-Meaning of being a Saiyan-Bad Dreams

Vegeta stormed into the Royal Quarters furiously, black rage infecting him to the core. Vegeta had been about to beat Kakarot…

_I had him, he was beaten…and now I'll have to think up a winning stategy all over again. Like Kakarots Kaiokan technique on Earth, the same or similar techniques never fooled a Saiyan twice. That stupid Earth Woman! She knew how much beating that clown meant to him, the ship would've held up. Probably._

Bulma glanced at him, saw his bared teeth and his whole body trembling in fury. Normally that meant you were dead. Bulma however was a special case, Vegeta would never ever lay a hand to his wife, even shouting at her was extreme for him. Instead he was cold and abrupt. Today Vegeta remained speechless, struck dumb by the depth of his own anger. Finally after what must have been ten second or more the Prince spoke.

"How dare you interfere with my training," it was that simple, now all that time had been wasted and Kakarot was still one up on him. Then suddenly the tables were turned, it was Vegeta's turn to look stunned. Shocked out his own anger as a hard slap smashed into his right cheek. She actually hurt him.

"Your so selfish Vegeta," she shouted with tears of frustration running down her cheek, "You didn't think about me, about how worried I was, about our baby. All you thought about and cared about was fighting Goku."

That part, even Vegeta felt some hidden guilt at this, was very true indeed. His wife was one thing, but a Saiyan's Son was the most important thing he had. It was the warriors legacy, someone he could raise to surpass him. Some Saiyan's, he'd heard rumours about Bardock, couldn't care less. Vegeta's own father had trained him from the age a Saiyan could walk. They had been close, close enough for his father to die trying to rescue him. _I almost sacrificed my son…_

"I'm going to see Chi Chi."

She left, the door closed quietly and Vegeta was left alone. Vegeta slept, an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares that when Bulma heard him cry out she took pity on him, their was still a lot about the prince that remained a mystery…

***

_Vegeta stood in a long, dark hall way…it seemed to stretch on forever. He was on his, Freeza's ship, he was scared. Vegeta had not cried, but when the door opened and Freeza entered, his face grave in mock grief and sympathy._

"_My dear Prince Vegeta. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Planet Vegeta has been destroyed completely, your Father was on the Planet at the time. You have my deepest condolences and sympathy."_

_The child's mind worked, comprehending what he had suspected all along. Father, a cry of grief that was not visible to Freeza, I told you Freeza would kill you, I told you. Vegeta did as his Father instructed "Feign ignorance my Son, let Freeza think he is a merciful tyrant for looking after you. Strike when the time is right. Destroy him for the entire Saiyan race. I know my Son, I know you have the power within you"_

_The child bowed. Freiza gave a sad smile, Vegeta saw the glee in the tyrants eyes though. Laughter, insane laughter, since Freiza thought things had gone so splendidly. He could keep the Saiyan Prince satisfied and secure, one pet monkey was far easier to manage than a whole Planet of them. Freeza gave Prince Vegeta his scouter back, Vegeta's scouter burst to life immediatly, Freeza's took a step back in fear as though expecting to hear King Vegeta's voice from beyond the grave._

"_Prince Vegeta, thank god your alright!"_

_Freeza had almost burst out laughing there and then, it was that idiot of a general Nappa. Vegeta sent Nappa his location and without saying a word switched off the scouter. Freeza spoke first, Vegeta was sure Freeza was now considering murdering him. Killing a child however, this close up and personal, did not appeal to even Freeza's tastes._

"_I am conquering a Planet tomorrow, I'd like you and your surviving subjects to join me."_

_Freeza left Vegeta then, alone in the darkness. Frightened, afraid yet determined. The Prince would avenge the Saiyan race and his Father. Vegeta had to wait until the time was right, when Freeza's men showed him his new quarters Vegeta had been polite to them. Even Zarbon, the smartest Freeza's cronies, would say Vegeta was a very well behaved and civilised little monkey. Nappa and Raditz had joined him the next day, it was many years before rumour reached them of a Saiyan called Kakarot. Vegeta had sent Raditz to bring Kakarot back. Vegeta knew a secret about the whole Bardock family, a secret that had infuriated him from the day he had learned it. It was Bardock's false moon technique that had allowed King Vegeta and the Saiyan's to destroy the Tuffles. The Royal Family was forever in Bardock and his descendents debt. _

All of this and more flashed through the dreaming Vegeta's mind, it would be a ling time before the Prince woke. Bulma's hand lay tenderly on the Prince's brow, whatever dream he was having had terrified her too when she found him sweating and crying out in his sleep. Poor, poor Vegeta she thought, what did that Freeza do to you?


End file.
